What the hell is a Hufflepuff?
by DC World
Summary: A series of Glee scenes rewritten to fit my verison of Hogwarts!Klaine. Used to be a one-shot. Prompts are welcome
1. Chapter 1

**For some strange reason I am in a Glee/Harry Potter mood. I have also recently became fascinated with Hufflepuffs. Are they really the leftovers at Hogwarts ? Or are the secretly the best, most accepting house? Kurt Hummel, a Slytherin, wonders the same things and decides to spy on an acapello Hufflepuff group - the Badgers. He of course gets caught. The following ensues. **

**This scenes should sound very familiar to most Gleeks, but I hope you enjoy the HP twist I put on it. Also, just because I find the notion intriguing, Blaine is Harry's twin brother. **

**This is definitely not my best work, but I couldn't get this out of my head, so I just wrote it. I also currently don't have a beta so typos are likely. **

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I am married to Darren Criss. And Chris Colfer is my BFF. And I wrote Harry Potter. And anyone who claims otherwise is a liar! *smiles***

"Butterbeer?" Blaine Potter asked as he popped the top off a bottle and slid across coffee table that was in the middle of the Hufflepuff common. Cocking his head slightly, he quietly observed the Slytherin sitting across from Wes, David and himself.

Confused, Kurt Hummel slowly raised the bottle to his lips, took a small sip and then placed it firmly on the table, before glancing over the three Hufflepuffs. "It's very civilized of you to offer me a drink before you beat me up for spying."

Wes gave him a smile. " We aren't going to beat you up."

"You were such a terrible spy, " David continued with a nod, " we thought it was rather endearing. I mean, any idiot can acquire a set of Hufflepuff robes and learn the password. And you, Hummel are not an idiot. Next to Granger, you're like the smartest kid in the class."

"Which makes me think that you wanted to be caught." By the look on Kurt's face, Blaine knew he was right. Something was deeply troubling him. But what was it? "So out with it my fine Slytherlin friend. What's on your pretty little mind?"

Unsure how to phrase what was o his mind, Kurt blurted out the first thing that came into his head. " What the hell is a Hufflepuff? And-and isn't it a bit…disconcerting to be apart of a house that takes all the leftovers?"

The three Hufflepuffs laughed. Typical.

"Being a part of the Hufflepuffs is pretty simple," Wes responded once his laughter subsided. " Everybody is treated the same, no matter what their strongest attributes are."

Blaine continued with a charming smile. " And between you and me, I'd rather be in a house that accepts every part of me, instead of in one that over dramatizes a few of my personality traits and forces me to become a stereotype."

Kurt stared at them for moment, unsure how to process what he had just heard. Could it really be that simple? A Hufflepuff was someone who was not afraid to be themselves, be different- someone who didn't pass judgment and cared about everyone equally . He frowned as a thought passed over him. Were they perhaps better then the others and not beneath them like people ( mostly his fellow Slytherins) thought? His frown deepened as another thought hit him. If Hufflepuffs were all about being different, why did the sorting hat put him in Slytherin? For surely Kurt Hummel was nothing, if not different.

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Blaine's voice.

"Would you guys excuse us?"

Wes and David both nod before heading towards the portrait hole. "Take it easy Kurt," Wes calls over his shoulder as he climbs through.

As soon as the portrait closes, Blaine takes a sip of his drink and turns to face Kurt directly. " I take it you're having trouble in your own house."

Kurt let's out a deep breath before answering. Part of him can't believe he's about to admit this out loud- particularly to Harry Potter's twin brother. If Malfoy and his gang ever found out he would be in serious trouble. " I'm the only one in my house who is openly befriends people from other houses. And I try not let what everyone says bother me. But, there's a group of Neanderthals who have made it their mission to make my life a living hell. And nobody seems to care."

Blaine scoffed. He had a feeling he knew exactly which group of Neanderthals Kurt was talking about. " I know how you feel. I get picked on all the time- by the same group as you if I'm mistaken. Because I'm gay, because I'm Harry's brother, because I'm short, because I'm a Hufflepuff. And it really - pisses me off. I've even complained to the faculty and they've been sympathetic and all. But you can just tell most of them don't really cares." He rolled his eyes." It's like, 'hey you're in different house, there's going to be rivalry. Sorry. Nothing we can do about.'

He paused before gesturing to the Hufflepuff common room. " But at least I am safe in here. I'd love to tell you to just become a Hufflepuff, but I know that's not an option. But you could refuse to become the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance Kurt. And have a chance right now to teach everyone."

"How?"

Blaine leaned forward and placed a hand on his knee. " Define the stereotypes. Rise above them. Don't let their ruthless and hatefulness drag you down to their level. Don't let them turn you into a vindictive, stereotypical Slytherin. Because you are so much more then that."

**Thanks for reading my little one-shot. Reviews would totally make my day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thanks to all those who have favourited this and left reviews. As requested by all who have reviewed, I am continuing.**

**I have decided to open this up to become a prompt fic. The only rule is that you must request an actual scene from the original material ( either Glee or Harry Potter) that I am to re-write to fit this AU. The purpose of this challenge is to see if I can re-write the scenes and keep them as close to the original as possible but still make them believable in this GleeHogwarts verse. Also, if you prompt from Season 3 of Glee it might take a while before I write it because I, obviously, don't own the Season yet and therefore can't analyze the scene beforehand. **

**Again, no beta, typos likely**

"Give me your hand."

Blaine couldn't help but blush at Kurt's sudden forwardness as he leaned across the table at The Three Broomsticks and allowed his boyfriend to grab hold of his hand.

" Blaine Potter…will you go to Slughorn's Christmas Party with me?"

"Slughorn's party?" Blaine tired to keep his voice as neutral as possible, but he knew there would be no fooling Kurt.

Kurt gave him a smile. " It will be the social event of the season." His smile falter when he noticed Blaine wasn't smiling back. " You don't want to go to the party with me?"

"No, no. Of course I wanna go with you. It's just- Slughorn's party."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. " What about Slughorn's party Blaine?"

Blaine let out a small sigh. "Do you remember the Yule Ball?"

"Unfortunately, yes," at Blaine's curious look he added, " I went with Millicent Bulstrode."

Blaine gaped. He definitely did not see that coming ."You…I don't…what?" He stuttered.

"I firmly stand by the notion that I was either Confounded, under the influence of the Imperious Curse, or both. Because that's the only logical explanation I have for that…that nightmare." He rubbed his thumb over the top of Blaine's hand. "So, don't worry, honey. I am sure that whatever happened to you that at the Yule Ball was not as bad as what I had to endure."

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand, ran his fingers slowly through his hair and shook his head. " I wouldn't be so quick to say that if I were you"

There was a pause as Kurt reached for Blaine's hand again and silently prompted him to continue.

"I really really wanted to go, you know. And lots of girls asked me."

Kurt raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

" They had all asked Harry, but since he wasn't going to settle for anyone whose name wasn't Cho Chang, they all figured they might as well get the next best thing. Me. The only problem was that I had just come to the terms with being, you know, gay. And I just couldn't justify leading them on. So, I figured I might as well except the fact that I would have to go Stag and just hang out with my brother and the Weaslys. And then I got asked."

He let out a sigh and let go of Kurt's hand before continuing.

"He was a fellow Hufflepuff- a sixth year. It turns out he had been wanting to ask for me for quite some time, but he hadn't been sure if I was gay or not. He figured I had declined all those girls because I was holding out for someone special. And we had an awesome time, we really did- so much that we decided to stay up a little later and go for a romantic walk on the grounds. But as we were heading back to the common room later…um… this group of… of Slytherins, uh, beat and cursed the living crap out of us. My date had to be sent to St. Mungos and when he got back he never talked to me again."

Fighting back the tears that were the verge of falling, Kurt moved his hand as if to touch Blaine and then stopped mid-way. "I-I'm so sorry."

Blaine gave a small shrug. " I'm out and I'm proud and all that. This is just a little bit of a sore spot."

Kurt smiled in an attempt to perk Blaine up. " This is perfect. We both didn't have the wonderful night we deserved. But now we can…together." He paused for a second. " But I have to say, Blaine, that if it makes you feel uncomfortable at all then we'll just forget about it. We'll go visit Hagrid instead."

There was a moment of slience as Blaine glanced over his boyfriend, and then," I am crazy about you."

Kurt cocked his head to the left. " So, I'll take that as a yes?"

Blaine gave him a smile and grabbed his hand once more. " Yes- you and I are going to Slughorn's Christmas party."

Kurt let out squeal that caused the Weasly twins - who were sitting at the table behind them- to glance over and raise their identical eyebrows. But Kurt didn't care - he was going to have a night fit for a dream with the man of his dreams.

**As always, reviews make me smile. And prompts would be nice too! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, thanks for all the response to this mini-series! **

**This prompt for this chapter is from Sunday morning on Saturday: How about... The scene where thy [sic] are at the night of neglect and Blaine and kurt run into karofsky and the Santana who helps them.**

**As for the timeline for these oneshots, they are in no particular order. But they are designed to follow the HP timeline and not Glee's. So even though in Glee that last chapter happen a mere 3 weeks after this one, in this AU they are about a year apart. It just makes more sense - that way I can use multiple scenes from the same episode and spread them around in my timeline. **

**This beginning of this scene is a tad bit different then the beginning of the scene in Glee. Obviously, it wouldn't have made sense if Kurt was showing Blaine around the school. But I think it still works. **

Kurt Hummel let out a sudden frustrated groan as he stopped halfway down the corridor on the third floor and turned to face Blaine. " I'm such an idiot."

Blaine fought the urge to laugh at his best friend's disgruntled look. " What's up?"

" Anybody with half a brain would remember that they forgot their wand while they will still in the dungeons. But no, I have to wait until I am all the way up here, on the third floor, and already running late. "

" Actually," Blaine pointed out with sly smile, "Anybody with half a brain wouldn't have forgotten their wand in the first place."

Kurt turned to glare at him. But before he would respond with a retort Ginny and Neville passed on they way to DA.

" Hey guys," Ginny said with a wave, " you better hurry up. Harry's about to start."

" Yeah, gotta get their early. It's the last meeting before Christmas holidays, should be fun." said Neville.

"We'll be there in a few," replied Kurt, attempting to keep his face neutral, but not succeeding.

" Yeah," Blaine added as he gave Kurt a nudge, "_Someone_ forget their wand back in their dorm so we have to back and get it."

Kurt scowled as the three of them laughed.

"Hey Kurt," said Ginny after a moment, her voice suddenly very serious, " thanks for being apart of this."

Neville nodded in agreement as she continued.

" I know that it must be hard for you, being the only Slytherin in the group and all. And everyone - Harry and Ron included, even if they are to wool-headed to admit it- thinks it's really cool."

Unsure how to respond, Kurt just nodded.

"Aw, they're warming up to you," Blaine cooed as Ginny and Neville down the corridor.

Kurt just shook his head and smiled. Despite the laughter in Blaine's voice, Kurt knew that this topic had been a serious for him. Blaine had been super nervous the first time he taken Kurt to a DA meeting. He had wanted his family ( Harry, of course, and to some extent the Weasleys and Hermoine) to really see the Kurt who had quickly become his best friend- and not the Slytherin they would all assume he was. For Ginny to say something like that meant a lot. Now, Kurt knew, the only thing that would make it all right would be for Harry to tell his twin this himself.

* * *

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

Both Blaine and Kurt rolled their eyes and they turned the corner on their way up the stairs to the Entrance Hall and came face to face with David Karofsky.

Kurt then turned to raise at Karofksy, and without missing a beat replied with, "We 're heading up to Gryffindor Tower to visit Harry. Don't tell me you plan on joining us."

Karofsky scoffed. " I wouldn't be caught dead." He cracked his knuckles menacingly before continuing.

"I was down in the dungeons threatening some first-year Hufflepuffs when Malfoy told me you two were here spreading your fairy dust all over the place."

Blaine shook his head in disgust. " Will you just give it up. You can live whatever lie you want. But don't pretend the three of us don't know what's really going on here."

Karofsky growled as he pulled his wand out of his pants pocket and pointed it at Blaine. " You don't know squat butt boy."

Blaine reached for his wand and was about to hit Karofsky with a Jelly Legs curse when Santana sudden appear from around the corner and stood directly in-between them.

"Hey, no, you guys. Stop."

Both boys backed up a bit, and Blaine lower his wand. But Karofsky kept his upright pointing it back and forth between the three of them.

" Real brave with your wand , but you're a coward when it comes to the truth." called out Kurt, feeling oddly brave all of the sudden.

"Truth about what?" Santana asked, glancing over at Karofksy.

"It's none of your business, Mudblood," Karofsky sneered at he pointed his wand in Santana's face.

" First of all," Santana scoffed as she pushed his wand away form her and glare at him, " anything you do became my business when you decided to shove that dinky thing you call a wand all up in my grill."

" I think I can take on a couple of queers and a girl. Especially since one's a Hufflepuff."

Santana let out a laugh and stepped closer to Karofsky. " Okay. See, here's what's gonna go down. Two choices. You stay here and I curse off one of your nuts, right or left - that's your choice- or you walk away and live to be a Flubberworm another day. And also, I can conjure up a mean Bat-Boegy Hex."

Karofsky scowled, glanced around at the three of them, and deciding they weren't worth the troubled headed back towards the Slytherin common room.

" Mm-hmm. That's right. Run away with your wand between your legs." Santana called after him.

Blaine rolled his eyes slighty- Santana never missed an opportunity to strut her stuff. "We could have handled that.

She gave him a knowing smirk. " It was more fun doing it together." Then glancing at her watch, she let out a groan." Oh crap." And before anyone could say anything she headed off down the corridor.

**All rightly then. Another down! Reviews always put a big smile on my face. And once again, prompts are welcome. **


End file.
